


Training Day

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [47]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Curious cat request, Dirty Talk, Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hole Training, Humiliation kink, M/M, Spanking, dildo, safe sane consensual, sex toy, sub Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Curious Cat Anon: Okay! If you want to do it, Halbarry with sub!Hal with humiliation and hole training, where Barry makes a game about training Hal up for taking alien Lanterns (Kilowog?) and starts talking dirty to him.&Curious Cat anon: How about halbarry with spanking?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: DC NSFW [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Training Day

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing slut?” Barry’s voice rang out making Hal’s head snap up and he whimpered at the look on Barry’s face. 

“I couldn’t wait…I’m sorry Sir,” Hal breathed out as he clenched up around the small plug that he had worked into himself minutes before. 

“If you wanted to begin your hole training today you could have just said. However, starting without me isn’t something I can overlook. You know my rules,” Barry sounded disappointed as he walked into the room and placed his hand firmly on the back of Hal’s neck. Hal whined as he went with the light pressure Barry was applying until he was face down on the carpet and his plugged ass high up. 

“I think 10 spanks will do you well,” Barry cupped Hal’s pale ass cheeks as he spoke before he brought his right hand down and hummed when Hal whined and his body jerked in surprise. 

“Yes Sir, I understand,” Hal whispered as he adjusted his arms and knees the moment before Barry landed the second hit on his ass. 

“You’re taking your punishment well slut, it’s almost like you did this like you wanted to be spanked…” Barry trailed off as he landed the next two hits in quick succession. Hal arched and gasped as his ass began to sting and throb as Barry’s next hits overlapped some of the earlier ones.

“Two left, now be a good slut and show me your plugged up hole,” Barry instructs and wet his lips when Hal did as he was told, mewling when he grasped his ass cheeks that were now red thanks to his previous spanks and spread them wide to show Barry the red plug that was buried in his hole. 

Barry traced the outline of the plug before bringing his hand down on the base of the toy. Hal yelped as his body rocked at the force behind the hit and his hole visibly clenched around the plug. Barry reared back and landed the hardest hit yet on the plug once more and Hal let out a shout as he almost collapsed forward as his cock leaked from between his thighs.

“Such a good slut for me, taking your punishment so nicely.” Barry crooned as he helped Hal up until the other was kneeling properly. Barry tipped Hal’s head up and cupped his cheek taking in the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes that were looking up at him. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Hal whispered and shuddered when Barry patted his cheek. 

“I had an interesting conversation with Kilowog this afternoon and don’t think I haven’t seen the way you stare at his crotch. Such a needy cock slut you are, so let’s see how much training we can get done before this weekend.” Barry spoke as he opened a drawer and withdrew a few more plugs that were wider and larger than the one Hal had inside of him at that very moment. 

“This weekend Sir?” Hal wet his lips as he watched as Barry suctioned the plugs to the floor in a nice line and slicked up each one of them with copious amounts of lube. 

“Kilowog is coming over and I want you trained properly lest you embarrass me,” Barry said as he rose back up onto his feet once he lubed up the last plug. 

“I won’t let you down Sir,” Hal was shaking with excitement and his cock dripped a pearl of pre-cum. 

“Then get started,” Barry sat down on the nearby chair and let his legs sprawl out, showing Hal the bulge in his jeans and darkening of his eyes. 

“Mm, yes Sir,” Hal lifted himself higher and tugged the plug out of his hole, blushing when he felt his rim clench and twitch. 

“Make sure your hungry hole is facing me, I want to watch as you make yourself gape on those toys,” Barry instructed firmly as he unzipped his jeans to free his erection. 

“Oh yes Sir,” Hal felt his cheeks burn and shame coil in his gut at the words and the way Barry wanted him to display himself for Barry’s viewing pleasure. 

Hal shuffled over on his knees until he was hovering over the smallest plug, still larger than the one he had inside of himself prior. Hal moaned and held his ass cheeks apart as he lowered himself down onto the thick toy, he shuddered and panted as slowly impaled himself on the plug that was spreading his hole open. Hal was surprised when his ass settled on the floor mere moments later; he was more open than he previously had thought. 

“Hmm, yeah that’s a real good look on you slut,” Barry groaned as he slowly pumped his cock as he watched as Hal bounced a bit on the toy that was seated snugly inside of him. 

“I think you can take the next size,” Barry decided.

“I can do it, Sir,” Hal agreed, blushing at the lewd wet noise that was created when he rose up off of the plug before shuffling again until he was over the next plug, it was thicker and longer than the other one. Hal took a steady breath and with his hands, back on his ass cheeks, he sat down onto the plug. Hal shuddered and groaned as the plug stretched his rim wider and there was a slight burn but it was pleasant as he slowly took the plug into himself.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that, such a greedy, slutty hole you have,” Barry grunted as his hand slid up and down his cock at a faster speed, his eyes trained to the sight of Hal’s hole expanding wider and wider as it took each thick inch of the plug. 

“It’s so big Sir, it fills me so good, fuck.” Hal moaned as his head hung down against his chest as his ass settled against the floor, the plug fully inside of him and spreading him wide. 

“You like being full don’t you little slut? God look at you, Kilowog is in for a good weekend if we can get you up to his standards.” Barry rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his cock, feeling his orgasm beginning to coil in his stomach. 

“I’ll be ready for him I promise.” Hal insisted between whines of pleasure as he slowly fucked himself up and down on the thick plug. 

“That you will be, such an eager slut,” Barry complimented as he tightened his hand around his cock. 

“I’m so close Sir, please, please may I come?” Hal began to babble as he smoothed one of his hands up his chest to pluck at his nipples. 

“I suppose you can, for today that is.” Barry decided as he jerked his cock faster and his moan mingled with Hal’s as both men came almost in unison. 

Hal collapsed forward onto his hands, the plug still deep inside of him and his stomach dripping with his release. Hal panted and wiggled his hips, his ass slack around the plug now and Hal had no doubts he would be gaping when he rose off of the plug. 

“Such a good slut for me,” Barry crooned as he cleaned up his mess from his orgasm before tucking himself away and he moved over to Hal. 

“You’re going to have a fantastic weekend and I’ll fully enjoy watching you get fucked senseless.” Barry’s voice was soft as he spoke and his hand was equally soft as he stroked up and down Hal’s arched spine. 

“I think I will enjoy it too Sir,” Hal turned his head to the side and pressed a sloppy kiss to the inside of Barry’s wrist.


End file.
